1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for controlling displaying of an image in a mobile communication terminal, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for controlling the enlarging/reducing and moving of a displayed image in a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication terminals are indispensable items for modern consumers, regardless of gender and age, and demand for them is expected to increase. Consequently, service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing new products and services to attract potential users.
For example, mobile communication terminals have phone directories, games, short message, e-mail, wake-up call alarm, Moving Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) Layer 3 (MP3), digital camera, wireless Internet, and a variety of other functions and services. Also, in addition to the above-described added capabilities, mobile communication terminals that use graphically appealing icons are increasingly being produced.
However, due to the main requirement of retaining portability, mobile communication terminals have a necessary size restriction for their displays (such as an LCD, etc.), so that the sizes of the icons outputted on the display are also restricted.
In order to solve the above problem, one scheme provides that when an icon is selected, an image is enlarged to a predetermined distance outward from the icon. However, this method enlarges the image only partially at the selected location, so that when one wishes to enlarge an image at another location, the location for the image to be enlarged must be changed and selected again. This method, however, can only be applied to mobile communication terminals with touch screen displays.
Accordingly, an apparatus and method capable of enlarging and moving a displayed image on the screen, and allowing the entire content of the image to be displayed on the screen, is required.